Med'an
| image = Medan guardian.jpg | name = Med'an | gender = Male | races = [[Half-orc|Quarter-orc]/quarter-draenei/half-human | character = Shaman, Mage Secrets, Paladin (in training) | affiliation = New Council of Tirisfal | status = Alive | occupation = Guardian of Tirisfal | relatives = Garona (mother), Medivh (father), Aegwynn (grandmother), Nielas Aran (grandfather), Maraad (great-uncle), Meryl Felstorm (foster father), Brighteyes (alleged halfsister) | mentors = Meryl Felstorm, Maraad }} Biography As a child, Med'an was handed over by Garona — for his safety from herself — to the undead sorcerer Meryl Felstorm, who served as his guardian until his young adulthood. Prophesied to be the "savior of Azeroth," an undead mage named Stasia Fallshadow tracked him down and launched a failed attempt to abduct the young half-breed. Although Stasia died in her attempts to capture the boy, her employer — the Twilight's Hammer clan, still under the command of ogre Cho'gall — was eager to capture the boy in order to sacrifice him to resurrect their master, the Old God C'Thun. Upon meeting Aegwynn, Meryl noted a striking resemblance between the former Guardian and the boy, becoming certain that Medivh is the boy's father. Aegwynn herself was startled, immediately being reminded of her son when she saw Med'an's face for the first time. She also noted that like Medivh, Med'an was a "beacon of power." Because of Med'an's mixed ancestry, he possessed power in both the arcane arts and shamanism. He has also expressed interest in acquiring knowledge in holy magic, and began tutelage under his uncle, the draenei vindicator Maraad.The Gathering The reborn Council of Tirisfal saw this combination of magical talents as an asset, which made Med'an an excellent contestant for the vacant spot of Guardian. Furthermore, his mixed heritage guaranteed that the boy would not be assumed biased in the everlasting strife between Horde and Alliance. As the New Council was formed, Med'an was summoned to Karazhan by an avatar of Medivh. The avatar helped him harness the arcane powers inherited from his father, and noted that it was his birthright to do with them as he pleases; a choice Medivh never had when he was passed the same power from his mother. Encouraged by his father to take up the duties of the Guardian of Tirisfal, Med'an assumed this post and committed the council to defeating Cho'gall. In Ahn'Qiraj, Garona recovered the Base of Atiesh from the corpse of C'Thun, and Med'an used it to restore the legendary staff. With the powers bestowed upon him by the New Council, and the sacrifice of his grandmother, Med'an was able to defeat Cho'gall by collapsing the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj on top of him.Armageddon Along with Valeera Sanguinar, Aegwynn, and Garona, Med'an is also amongst the select few who knows of Meryl's demonic possession by the dreadlord Kathra'Natir. Cataclysm Med'an will not appear in Cataclysm, as he is otherwise occupied.''http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=25626575587&pageNo=1&sid=1#1 Images File:Med'an comic1.jpg File:Med'an comic2.jpg File:Med'an Guardian.png|Med'an, becoming the Guardian of Tirisfal File:Medan Atiesh.jpg|Med'an, wielding Atiesh References Category:Half-breeds Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Lore characters Category:Paladins Category:Shamans Category:Mages